04 December 1984
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1984-12-04 ; Comments *Three files available: one from the 400 Box (first hour only), one from AH in excellent quality sound of the complete show and from John Leonhard's Dad. *Session guests Float Up CP featured the vocal talent of Neneh Cherry, who went on enjoy solo success later in the decade. JP later plays an older single by another of her aggregations, Rip Rig And Panic. *Peel says that on a recent visit to Holland, he heard a version of Elmore James 'Stranger Blues' playing in a record shop. It sounded like the Gun Club, but he was too embarrassed to go up and ask the person behind the counter about it, since he may be met by the rejoinder, "You played it on your programme last night" (which he claims actually happened). He asks the listeners to help him identify the artist. (It turned out to the version of the song by the Nomads, played 02 January 1985.) *The Lime Spiders 7" is on loan. JP - "The people who loaned me that record may have some trouble in getting it back I suspect." *Promises to buy some friends he may have been rude to ("in my Pig-less days") a meal after his gig in Birmingham that Friday. *Peel mentions the 'fun' charts that were printed in the current issue of Sounds, one of which was a motorway chart - "I'm rather disappointed to see that there's no place for my favourite in the top ten, my favourite being the M11. I know it's a slightly bourgeois motorway, particularly at its northern extremes, you don't see much transport on there. But at the same time it's a sincere motorway and I think it should be in there." Sessions *Triffids, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1984-11-06, first broadcast 13 November 1984. No known commercial release. *Float Up CP, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1984-09-19, first broadcast 26 September 1984. No known commercial release. Tracklisting :(JP: 'Evening again fun seekers. Tonight's big match, the score was Liverpool 3 Coventry 1 all four goals scored by Liverpool - Wark two and Rush for Liverpool and Hansen own goal for Coventry. The sessions tonight? The Triffids, a repeat of an excellent, indeed a classic session from them, if you missed it the first time round you missed a treat as I'm rather too fond of saying. Also a repeat of our old session from Float Up CP, Janice was bragging about a new one she's got tomorrow night. Not as good as ours I bet.') *Gun Club: Preaching The Blues (LP - Sex Beat 81) Lolita *Lime Spiders: Slave Girl (7") Citadel Records *Nat Cole Trio: Honeysuckle Rose (LP - Trio Days) Affinity :(JP: 'After the last time that this Triffids session went out, I was so impressed that I travelled out to Romford to the Res to see the band live and would like to see them live again too before they go back to Australia. Perhaps you'll understand why after you've heard this.') *Triffids: 'Monkey On My Back' (Peel Session) *Maxi Priest and Caution: Should I (Put My Trust In You) (single) Level Vibes! Records *Blitz: Someone's Gonna Die (LP - There Is No Future) No Future *D. St and Jalal: Mean Machine (12") Celluloid *Float Up CP: 'Sexy Bushes' (Peel Session) *A Primary Industry: Perversion (LP - Life At The Top) Third Mind Records *Connie and Babe: Dark Waters (LP - Early Days Of Bluegrass Vol.10) Rounder Records *Jesus And Mary Chain: Upside Down (7") Creation *Junior Brammer: Man Stop Fight A Dance (7") Powerhouse Records *Triffids: 'Field Of Glass' (Peel Session) *Enemy Within: Strike (single) Rough Trade *Our Heroes: (Now The) Scars (Are Healing) (12") Icon Records *Rip Rig & Panic: 'Bob Hope Takes Risks (7 inch)' (Virgin) *Float Up CP: 'You Make Me Wet' (Peel Session) *Newtown Neurotics: 'Suzy (7 inch)' (No Wonder) *Souzy Kasseya: 'Uta Ndima Tony (B Side to Le Telephone Sonne)' (Earthworks/Rough Trade) :(JP: 'I wish I knew more about African music, really, so that I could say things like, "Well, that's a fine example of Magonki Weewee music from the hamlets around Kinshasa". In fact, it may well be so, but I doubt it.') *Del Fuegos: 'Call My Name (LP-The Longest Day)' (London) *Joe Tex: 'Hold What You've Got (LP-The Best Of Joe Tex)' (Atlantic) John mistakenly calls this 'You Got What It Takes'. *Triffids: 'Bright Lights, Big City' (Peel Session) *Sonny Rollins and Modern Jazz Quartet: 'The Stopper (LP-Sonny Rollins with the Modern Jazz Quartet)' (Ojc) *Linkmen: 'Manic Depression (7 inch-B side of Every Inch A King)' (Kitchenware) *Flying Lizards: 'Purple Haze (LP-Top Ten)' (Statik) :(JP: The Festive Fifty this year is being compiled by somebody else, Judy, to whom my thanks, because it takes up so much of my time and most of my evenings during November and December are ruined because I'm sitting there with a great pile of cards and envelopes, putting the chart together, so she's doing it this year, for which, as I say, I'm extremely grateful. If this isn't in it, I shall be most cross.') It wasn't. In fact, they never troubled the chart once. *Go-Betweens: 'Part Company (LP-Spring Hill Fair)' (Sire) *Professor Nuts: 'Crisis (7 inch)' (Gorgon) *Float Up CP: 'Pray For This' (Peel Session) *Pete Best Beatles: 'Alamein Train (7 inch EP-Sounds For The Sophisticated Cabaret Music Lover)' (Strine Music) :(JP: 'Too late for the Festive Fifty, I fear, but what a gem.') *Ledernacken: 'Ich Will Dich Essen (I Want To Eat You) (12 inch' (Strike Back) (plays out in lieu of the sig) *(Time signal and midnight news with Nick Page) File ;Name *a) 1984-12-04 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) *b) 1984-12-04 John Peel *c) Peel 1984-12-04 (p).mp3 ;Length *a) 01:03.29 *b) 02:04:27 *c) 02:02:36 ;Other *a) File created from T332 of 400 Box. Fades out after Our Heroes track. *b) Complete show in excellent 128 kbps sound. Many thanks to AH. *c) File is 192 kbps but source isn't. ;Available *a) http://www.30242b.net/Peel%20Group/bill_fromnorthwales/R_index.html Currently unavailable *a) http://launch.groups.yahoo.com/group/peel/message/10936 Now available here *b) http://www.mediafire.com/?nmmm4mmmnyo *c) http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/uploads/Peel%201984-12-04%20(p).mp3 ;Footnotes Category:1984 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes